


Summer Date

by ladyofdecember



Series: ZADR Week [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Zadr Week, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Zim wants Dib to show him more "human things" like summertime activities and it's absolutely only because of his research and nothing more. For ZADR Week - Prompt: Summer Date. This is part two of the five part collection.





	Summer Date

**Author's Note:**

> A small bit of this drabble was partially inspired by a prompt from witterprompts so please go check out their awesome Tumblr! Obviously, the main plot is for ZADR week so go check out irkenenthusiast also over there on Tumblr!

A loud banging sounded against Dib's window and he almost, almost believed it was just the wind. But maybe that was just his tired brain trying to come up with excuses to not get out of bed.

At the second pounding of the glass, the man rolled over onto his side with a mighty flop. Kicking the covers off, Dib moved to make his way towards the window.

Ripping the blinds upward, the teen was not surprised at all to find a little green alien peering in at him, perched precariously on the edge. "Din-Din! Let Zim in!"

The man groaned, rubbing at his face and trying to rid himself of the last bits of sleep. He opened the window so that the Irken could crawl inside his bedroom.

"Stop calling me that!" Dib grumbled, staring at his lifelong friend who was sat on the edge of his mattress. "What do you want?"

"You have been resting for too long, Din-Din! The hour is late and Zim wishes to go out."

"Okay so what? Why does that have to involve me?"

"Zim has decided to focus on this, blending in, as you have advised. I require your assistance with this."

Dib smirked at the irken. "Yeah, okay. But I'm pretty sure this is just so you can spend time with me." He began to tease in a sing-songy fashion.

Zim chuckled. "Oh please. Zim simply requires your knowledge of a human outing. What do school children do during the summer time anyway?"

"Well first of all, we are no longer in school. Second, we're not children anymore! Well, actually I dunno. You're not... are you?"

Zim glared at the man. "I am older than you'll ever know. My age is not your concern! I was ruling planets when you were a tiny smeet!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "You never ruled any planets, Zim. You're exaggerating again."

"Shut UP! He shrieked, shaking his fists in anger before recovering into a calmer state. "Din-Din, you will accompany me today in order to investigate what normal humans do when outdoors." He stood to head towards the hallway assuming Dib would follow.

"Ugh! Why must you call me that?! I told you it doesn't mean what you think it does!"

Zim waved a hand behind him as if to shrug his displeasure off. "Come on, Din-Din, we are wasting time!"

Dib barked in laughter. "Just what makes you think I don't have plans? I can't just up and follow you at your every beck and call, ya know!"

The shorter of the two turned and deadpanned at him. "You? Have plans?"

Dib fumed.

"Din-Din... you never have plans, except to come see Zim. Your plans are usually to follow Zim around as he goes about his day as though you were some kind of sad Vortian or something. Zim is using this honesty... thing. Is it working Din-Din?"

The teen took a deep breath and sighed, feeling very exasperated. "Yes. Sure. You can be honest without being a jerk though, ya know?!"

Zim approached the human, looking him over with scrutinizing eyes. He raised a claw to pat him on the head gently as though one was petting a dog or a cat. “There, there, Din-Din. Will you please show Zim these so-called “summer activities” that all humanoids like to engage in? Zim promises to be nice!”

Smiling despite himself, Dib rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Sure. Though... what you're suggesting seems more like a date to me. You wouldn't be subtly trying to get me to go on a date with you right?”

The irken narrowed his eyes, looking up at the man. “Zim is unfamiliar with this term but remembers the ignorant school children mentioning it to you before.”

Dib smirked and walked past the alien towards the hall, calling over his shoulder. “Forget it. Let's go. I know of a park we can go hang out at for a bit.”

Zim hurried to catch up with the man. “There better not be any death bees there.”


End file.
